1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing system that includes a client terminal, a server and an image forming apparatus connected to a network, and to a method of controlling this system.
2. Description of the Related Art
The electronic ledger sheet preservation law has been revised and it is now possible to read in an evidenced document (e.g., a written estimate, a delivery slip or a billing statement), etc., by a scanner or the like and store the document as electronic data. In order to store such evidenced document data as electronic data, the steps described below are performed according to the prior art (see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-189930).
First, a form for affixing the evidenced document is printed. An identifier such as a bar code is printed on the form so that the evidenced document to be affixed to the form can be managed uniquely. The evidenced document is then affixed to the form and is read by a multifunction peripheral. At this time the user sets the server at the destination that is to register the evidenced document data that has been read and sets the scanning resolution. When scanning is completed, the evidenced document data that has been read is stored in an evidenced document server.
The conventional technique described above, however, leads to waste of papers for printing forms. Furthermore, according to the conventional technique the multifunction peripheral must be occupied for an extended period of time in order to perform various settings at the time of scanning. In addition, since there is no check, etc., of original documents when the documents are scanned, a problem which arises is that data having legal defects may happen to be registered.